


Bringing Up Superbaby

by Aspidities



Series: Habit Forming [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Lots of post partum discussions and traumatic birth discussions, Omega Lena Luthor, THE kid fic, but also smut!, learning to parent a Kryptonian is going to be so fun, superbaby fic time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: No one ever said raising a half-Kryptonian would be easy, but then again, why would they?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Habit Forming [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347082
Comments: 42
Kudos: 824





	Bringing Up Superbaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Welcome back to one of my favorite Supercorp series! I’ve been asked multiple times to come back and detail the trials and tribulations of the two most adorable doofuses in love as they raise their oops baby, but I didn’t have time until Covid. So 2020 has given us some gifts, at least. 
> 
> This will be ongoing with little fluff and some angsty snippets as I feel like it. Warnings for some body image issues and ptsd from birth trauma.

Lena, somewhat blindly, she now realized, had assumed she would love her baby the moment she laid eyes upon her. 

And she did, of  _ course _ , love Kieran, her daughter, how could she not love something she’d nurtured inside her body for nearly eight months, but the circumstances that brought her to this point were….not ideal. 

First off, the birth was—in a word— _ traumatic _ . 

It had started when Alex arrived, puffing and out of breath, in their delivery room while they waited for the ever-immutable Dr. Gupta to arrive and help Lena work on her breathing. But Alex was doing more Lamaze work than Lena, when she burst in. 

“Alex, what the—“ Kara rumbled in dismay. She’d been very clear about their birth plan. She had charts and outlines. She’d instructed everyone on their roles twice. Alex was the driver, post-delivery. This was outside protocol and the alpha was clearly about to let her know it, when Alex held up a finger. 

“Ah. We. _Ah_.” She panted. “We may have a  _ slight _ problem.”

As it turned out, the ‘slight problem’ was Lex. Again. 

“ _How_ _many_ bombs strapped to the hospital foundations?” Kara asked, for the second time. She’d already heard the answer, but it appeared she didn’t like it. “Rao, Alex, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope, there’s 30.” Alex glanced sidelong at Lena. “Um. Happy Belated Birthday, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Lena had a wry chuckle left in her so she let it out, hand still protectively on her belly. “I think my brother’s gift is bigger, though.”

“Yeah.” Alex let the air out of her teeth. “We have to evacuate the hospital, I’m sorry.”

“Alex.” Kara was mantling with protective instincts and quickly becoming agitated, so Lena put a hand on her wrist. “Lena’s in  _ labor _ . She can’t go anywhere right now.”

“Dr. Gupta said her water just broke an hour ago. You guys aren’t even in active labor yet.” Alex was trying her best to soothe, but her frustration was definitely coming through. “Listen, we’re prepped at the DEO hospital, okay? I called ahead, and they know we’re coming, so all we have to do is just get Lena to the—“

“My child is  _ not _ going to be born at the DEO hospital.” Kara interjected with such vehemence that Lena’s eyebrows raised and Alex swiveled to look at her. The alpha faltered under their attention, and turned to Lena, pleading all over her face. “We agreed you didn’t want a big crowd. Bright lights. No privacy. I just wanted to follow your birth plan.”

“That’s very sweet.” Lena patted her wrist, feeling her chest swell with love. But then a rippling, tightening contraction sent her wincing forward. “But I think we should follow the birth plan that doesn’t include being blown up.”

So off they went, bundled into a DEO van, and while Kara coaxingly rubbed Lena’s back on the bench seats, the van accelerated to far above the legal speed limit, and Lena could swear Alex was trying to hit every pothole on the way. She was also swerving and swearing a lot, and kept looking over her shoulder in a way that did not bode well for them  _ not _ being pursued. 

“Breathe, okay?” Kara nodded, as the scenery flashed by the tinted windows at a speed that was making Lena nauseous. “I’m right here, just breathe.” Then she half-turned and bawled over her shoulder at Alex. “Why the hell are you going eighty right now?”

Alex ignored her. She appeared to be sweating profusely. “Uh Kara? You maybe want to help out? There’s some kind of….well, just  _ come up here? _ ”

Kara gave Lena a nervous glance. “It’s okay.” She managed, through deep breaths. “Go on.”

It turned out that they were being pursued by high speed surveillance drones, equipped with Luthor DNA-trackers and heat-guided missiles. Someone had been very busy in prison. Very busy indeed. 

Kara burst out of the open sunroof, and returned seconds later with a shattered drone, and then another. And then another. The alpha was frowning, irritated and clearly stressed, but every time she saw Lena in the backseat she’d shoot her a desperately cheerful smile, and shoot off to destroy another drone. The lack of communication, along with the unpleasant cramp-like pains in her lower half was a maddening combination. 

And then, when they finally got to the DEO, no one  _ talked _ to her there, either. They were all preoccupied trying to rush her into a room to keep her quiet and safe, while Alex and Kara disappeared, each bearing grim looks. Kara, thankfully, was wearing her Kryptonite shield. Alex had Kevlar, but was also bringing a very large gun. 

“I’ll be back. I promise. Don’t worry. Just breathe.” Kara told her, with a fierce kiss to her forehead, and then she was gone, medical gauze fluttering to the floor in the wake of her exit. 

Lena hadn’t felt this inept and helpless since grade school. Right then, at that very instant, her brother was trying to kill her and take her unborn child, and there was  _ absolutely nothing  _ she could do about it. And Kara was gone, off fighting in a desperately dangerous situation, and Lena  _ couldn’t help her either.  _ And somehow, still, in the middle of all of this great tension, she was expected to deliver a baby. 

Lena bit her knuckles at the next contraction and cried while she laughed, until the pain was too much. 

Then, thankfully, Dr. Gupta arrived, all business-like, on the scene, and began instructing her to push, and the world narrowed down to a very primitive, very purposeful effort. But then, after a while that felt like an eternity and yet an eye blink, there was a lot of hurried discussion. There were doctors racing back and forth, and then Dr. Gupta was at Lena’s side, calmly holding her wrist. “Okay, Lena, darling, the baby is breach, okay? So that means now we need to move to an operating theatre for Cesarean. Everything will be alright, you’re going to meet your baby very soon.” 

Lena wasn’t thinking about that, though. She was thinking about Kara. Kara and Alex who had gone off into the fray defending her and still weren’t back. Kara who was insistent on  _ not _ missing the birth of her child. 

She opened her mouth to protest, but all she got was “Kara—“ and then the mask slipped over her face and there was nothing but a funny gauzy whiteness. 

When she woke, her whole body felt like it had been punched inside out. She was laying on a hospital bed, hooked to an IV, and directly across from her, slumped with one leg out, was Kara. Exhausted, battered-looking, but alive, smiling tiredly at Lena. She was still wearing her suit, but her cape was bundled in her arms. There was a tiny, red-faced creature there. Lena blinked. 

“Hey.” Kara’s voice was raspy, but her smile was radiant. She scooted closer, and tilted the small face up to Lena’s. “You did it. She’s here. She’s perfect.”

Lena felt strangely out-of-place. The baby had appeared from seemingly nowhere, and she couldn’t quite accept that it was no longer inside her body. Kara seemed to interpret her distress as a sign that she wanted to hold the baby, however, and she scooted closer, offering the red-wrapped bundle. 

“Here. You can hold her.”

Lena opened her arms on instinct, and Kara carefully folded them around their dark-haired, sleeping child. She barely registered the features—so scrunched up and tiny that they were hardly identifiable anyway—but looked into Kara’s face instead, as if asking for permission. Kara smiled and nodded at her, and she looked down at their baby for the first time. 

This was supposed to be a beautiful moment. She’d read about it in the omega birthing books. It was something she’d been looking forward to so intensely that it was like a craving—after all the stress and heartache of pregnancy, to have the tangible proof of their creation at the end, suckling contentedly at her breast. She’d wanted it so badly. 

But this was all wrong. She hurt all over, even though it felt like she’d cheated out of giving birth. There had been no one there to hold her hand and encourage her to push. The baby looked like a red-faced stranger to her. And, worst of all,  _ Kara still wasn’t telling her what had happened.  _

Lena took one look at her daughter, and burst into tears. 

***

In time, everything got easier. But the process was hell. 

Kara spent most of their time in the hospital post-birth curled around Lena’s shoulders, reassuring her over and over again that she wasn’t a bad mother for not being able to give birth naturally, for not being able to breastfeed right away, for being born a Luthor with a psychotic brother that was—once again—behind bars. Kara also proved remarkably adept with Kieran. The baby stopped crying whenever she lifted her in her capable hands, and stared up at her sire with wide, suspicious green eyes, seeming to contemplate Kara right back. Their bond was instant. 

For Lena, it took longer. 

The nurses at the hospital were frighteningly efficient, and as non-judgemental as they were, Lena still hated feeling like a failure when they had to help her adjust the baby’s head to get her to nurse. Kieran wouldn’t latch, and she would become fussy and cry at the slightest jostling, so eventually Lena had to learn to lay half-propped, so she could essentially force-feed her baby with breast, before the kid finally learned to suckle efficiently. Thusly satisfied, it was only a matter of a day afterward that the nurses packed them off and sent them home with a diaper bag and a newborn life to care for. 

Life with a baby was sleepless, complicated, messy, and  _ loud _ . For the first few weeks, Lena felt like tearing her hair out. Her body was leaking constantly, both from her tits to her stitches, and she had to wear a pad that made her feel like a waddling duck. Kieran cried all the time, and she couldn’t seem to ever figure out how to keep her happy, whether it was diaper changes, feeding, burping or stimulation. 

None of the books helped. None of the omega mommy facebook groups helped. It was all madness, a nightmare. Whenever Kelly visited, the other omega began to make politely alarmed noises about postpartum depression—just to Lena at first, and then to Kara when she thought Lena was out of earshot. But none of the pamphlets and TalkSpace therapy apps she left behind were helping, either. Lena had resigned herself to the fate of being a terrible, distant mother, just like Lillian. She was sure her child would hate her, and was at least thankful for Kara, who would undoubtedly be able to step in with the kind of love and assurance that Lena was apparently unable to provide. 

And then one night—it all changed. 

It was six weeks after the hospital and Lena hadn’t slept for more than two-four hours at a time since then. She was frazzled, hardly bothering to dress from her nursing robe or sweatpants for company anymore, and miserable about how bloated and gross she felt all the time. The baby crying constantly was just icing on a really shitty cake, as far as she was concerned. Kara was her only saving grace—the alpha was always there, with a warm, confident smile and capable hands, stepping in to save Lena whenever she couldn’t take anymore. 

But one night, Kieran wouldn’t sleep, and Kara was gone. She’d agreed to start covering patrols again, to give J’onn and Nia a break, and this was her first night back in business as Supergirl again. Lena didn’t  _ want _ to call her home, even though she was sorely tempted. She wanted to prove to both Kara and herself that they could make this work as parents, a Luthor and a Super, juggling the baby around saving the world. 

But Kieran. Would not. Stop. Crying. 

Finally, exhausted and more than a little tearful herself, at 1am with a leaking breast and a fussy child who refused to feed, Lena dropped into the rocking chair that Kara had proudly brought home, and let herself breathe. Kieran squirmed unhappily on her chest, refusing the nipple, and Lena had even tried formula, which was the usual go-to, with no success. She was tired, and Kieran was tired, and all she wanted, in that moment, was her mother. Not Lillian. Her real mother. 

And, without truly thinking about it, she began to hum a lullaby, the only one she remembered from her earliest childhood—before the Luthors. She forgot about the baby on her chest, or her tired feet, or the misery of the past few weeks, and gave herself over to memory. And, quietly, the humming turned into singing. 

Kieran, who had never before even so much as acknowledged her, turned to look at her with green eyes, and Lena saw herself reflected in them as she sang. 

_ Oh hush thee my dove, oh hush thee my sweet dove _

_ Oh hush thee my lapwing, my dear little bird _

_ Oh fold your wings and seek your nest now _

_ The berries shine on the old Rowan trees _

_ The bird is home from the hills and valleys _

The lullaby soothed her as much as it did Kieran. Her arms curved more naturally, and she stroked the side of her baby’s face, touching the springy dark curls at her head. Kieran cooed and then nuzzled into her chest, seeking the breast. Lena lifted it for her, and there it was—that perfect, instant connection. She almost sobbed in relief when Kieran latched contentedly and began to nurse, chubby little hand flexing on her breast. 

_ Thank you, Mom.  _ She mouthed to the ceiling, more than certain she was being over emotional thanks to sleep deprivation, but not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, at any rate. And then, she kept humming, and rocking, because it was relaxing them both. 

Lena was so preoccupied that she didn’t even see Kara slip into the room, watching them from the doorway with a lovestruck expression. When she finally looked up from Kieran’s lovely little face, she connected with Kara’s eyes and felt a second, equally strong surge of love. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” Kara said, words soft in the dark room. “I love everything that I’m seeing.” 

“I got her to nurse.” Lena tilted the baby a bit so Kara could see, proud of herself. “And she’s falling asleep now.” 

“I see that.” Kara crossed the room to touch her back, looking down at Kieran in Lena’s arms. “You’re such a good mama.”

“I don’t know.” Lena confessed, still stroking over Kieran’s now-sleeping face. “I feel lost, all the time.”

“So do I.” Kara told her, so easily and genuinely she knew it was true, and crouched beside the rocker. “But you’re going to do just fine, and so am I. We love her, and that’s the important thing.”

“Yes.” Lena felt her throat tighten, and she blinked back a tear that threatened to spill. “Yes it is.”

So it got easier, after that. 

In fact, Lena got downright  _ good _ at it. 

She began to know exactly how Kieran liked to be rubbed, rocked, sung to, or fed. She learned her rhythms, her routine, and her whims. She started to develop a communication between need and noise. Everything was starting to make significantly more sense, as time went on, and the more it did, the more sleep everyone got. And that was a relief. 

Mothering was still somewhat unnatural to her, thanks to her cold Luthor upbringing—where nannies were summarily fired for hugging—but she read as many books as she could, sitting up in bed with her glasses perched on her nose. Odds were that she would catch Kara dopily grinning at her, clearly enjoying her serious take on parenthood. And that wasn’t the only time she’d catch Kara staring. Sometimes the alpha would look a little too longingly while she was feeding Kieran, and Lena could see her blush whenever the omega caught her staring like a drunk at the curved rise of her breast. Granted, they were much fuller these days. Sometimes Lena caught herself staring too. 

But there had been no sex. Not since the traumatic birth and its aftermaths. Long after Dr. Gupta gave her the no-nonsense okay to resume bedroom activities, Lena still felt shy about it. Sometimes she’d find herself staring at her belly in the mirror, frowning at the ugly red scar that bisected from her navel. It was healing, she knew, and someday may not even be visible, but it irked her, all the same. 

She wondered if Kara even still saw her as attractive anymore, or just a milkmaid for their daughter. 

Finally, it came to a head one night after dinner. Kieran was down and sleeping soundly—a trick they’d been able to reliably pull off for a few weeks now thanks to a baby sleep noise machine and a nightly routine—and Kara was supposed to be washing dishes while Lena took a bath. But when Lena was drying herself off, grimacing at her still-pouching belly, with the stretch marks and scar, she didn’t see Kara standing in the open doorway to their bedroom, forehead wrinkled in distress. 

“What are you doing?” Kara asked, not unkindly, but it still made Lena jump. 

The alpha was looking at her with an unreadable face. Lena thought it might be sadness, there under those heavy brows. “I don’t like the scar.” She admitted, flatly. “It reminds me of the day Kieran was born, and I—-“ Here, Lena turned away, ashamed. “I don’t like remembering it.”

“Why?” Kara looked personally hurt, and Lena winced. “Is it—because I wasn’t there?”

“No, darling it’s not—“ She started to reassure her, and then stopped, biting her lip. “I mean, a little, yes. But that’s not  _ your _ fault.”

“Is it the birth plan?” Kara looked so wounded that Lena needed to put her out of her misery. “That got all screwed up, I know it, it’s my—“

“Kara.” Lena put her hands on the alpha’s waist. “Nothing is your fault. I just….didn’t like feeling out of the loop. Not in control of my body. No one telling me what was going on…”

“Oh.” Kara breathed out, slowly and nosed into her neck, where a mark would lie….if she had one. “Alex said we couldn’t stress you out anymore than necessary.”

“Alex doesn’t know what it’s like to have a cesarean section in a military hospital.” Lena responded, but her tone was more playful than stinging. She sighed. “I know she meant well, but I needed to know if you were in danger. It felt like you could have died and I wouldn’t be told a thing until the baby was out.”

“I was trying to keep you safe.” Kara told her, softly, but it wasn’t a protest, or an explanation. Just the simple fact of Kara’s whole being, and Lena understood it better than most. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, darling. I just  _ worry _ sometimes.” Here, Lena’s breath hitched a little. “You know, we aren’t mated, and if something were to happen to you, I’m not sure I’d even be allowed to see you if you were—-“ She cut herself off, surprised to find her throat tightening. The subject hadn’t seemed quite so painful until she said the words aloud. 

“Oh.” Kara held her closer. “I didn’t think you were ready for that.”

“I used to think I wasn’t.” Lena admitted. And then laughed. “Kieran is a pretty damn big commitment, though.” At Kara’s serious look, she added: “But so is mating.”

“Plenty of people co-parent unmated.” Kara was mostly quoting Lena’s own thinly-justified words back to her, but it was dutiful enough. “We can make it work.”

“Is that what you want?” Lena asked, feeling her mood abruptly deepen. Suddenly it felt very important to know where Kara stood, after all the stress that had brought them here. “Is that how you pictured it?”

Kara swallowed. Her eyes were unfailingly honest, and Lena saw the answer there in a breathtaking instant before she even said the words. “No. I want you to be my mate. I’ve  _ always _ wanted that.”

Lena felt a little dizzy, but she couldn’t stop staring into the alpha’s wide blue eyes. Her hands were shaking, and Kara must have noticed, because she hurried to explain. 

“I would never rush you, or pressure you, I hope you know that. And I’m willing to wait. Years if I have to, Lena. You—you’re worth that. You always have been.” 

_ Oh god.  _ Lena thought it very possible that she would cry if she opened her mouth. Her whole body was shaking with it. But she wasn’t unhappy.  _ No _ . 

The opposite, in fact. 

“I want that too.” She managed, finally. When Kara’s eyes rounded, she continued, shyly but surely. “To be your mate, I mean. To raise Kieran together as a pair.” 

The dam broke, and Kara must have been just as on the precipice as she was, because right when she started crying tears of release and relief, Kara gathered her close, and began to kiss up and down her neck, whispering  _ I love you Lena I love you  _ over and over into her pulse. The kissing went on for what felt like hours, slow and soft and whispering sighs. 

But eventually, Lena had enough, and got up to lead Kara to the bedroom with a beckoning finger. They had to tiptoe, giggling and shushing, past Kieran’s nursery, but the baby monitor revealed her sleeping soundly on her back, no doubt dreaming milky dreams. Not even the creak of their footsteps woke her over the gentle waves of her sleep noise machine. 

And then there was nothing for them but the bedroom, and each other. 

Lena felt alive and beautiful in ways she hadn’t felt in months, as Kara stripped her of her clothing, kissing her breasts free of the nursing bra and groaning as if the soft cotton were some of Lena’s finest lace lingerie. It was absurd, and yet deeply flattering, how attentive Kara was to her new, fuller body. Her hands swept over Lena’s belly, stroking her sides and paying loving, worshipful attention to the stretch marks there, dropping to adorn them with kisses. But Lena shuddered, really shuddered, with a deep and new kind of pleasure, as Kara let her lips and tongue torn the ugly scar running from her navel into a path of pleasure directly to her clit. 

“I love you.” Kara told her, parting her thighs and letting her lips drag against the damp cotton of Lena’s sensible blue panties. “I love your body. This body made our baby, and it’s beautiful.  _ You’re _ beautiful.”

And for the first time in ages, Lena  _ felt _ it. 

_ Really _ felt it, especially when Kara’s lips touched her bare, wet labia and her tongue rolled the sensitive flesh of her clit free from its hood. The sensation was clear and delicious and  _ wonderful _ . A connection so strong it took her breath away, after so many weeks apart. She searched for Kara’s fingers on the bed, reaching, and clenched them tightly when she found them, conveying her love as best she could through squeezes as she muffled her moans into a nearby pillow, nearly sobbing when she came. 

Every inch of Kara was a hero, that night. She was incredibly gentle, patient with Lena’s newer, more sensitive areas, and careful to check in at intervals, whether vocally or visually, to be sure that their connection was still strong. The alpha almost ignored her own cock, hard as it certainly was, as she made Lena come over and over on her tongue and her fingers. It felt like worship, like adornment, or baptism. 

It felt like coming home. 

Later, Lena finally convinced Kara to enter her with significant enough moans, and she did—slowly, achingly. Kissing Lena the whole time, forehead-to-forehead, as they breathed and rocked and sighed as one. As usual, it took a while for Lena to adjust to the stretch, since Kara was so big and it had been so long, but she reveled in every tiny movement of her alpha trying not to go too hard, too fast, brow-wrinkling in an effort to stave off her instincts. 

“Let go, Kara.” She brushed the sweaty golden hair away from Kara’s face once the alpha was finally buried inside her to the hilt. “It’s okay, baby. I want you to. I love you. I’m  _ yours _ .”

Kara let out a wrenching, strangled cry and her open mouth grazed against Lena’s pulse, sucking hard. Lena responded by arching further, moaning breathless and high as she hitched her legs higher on the alpha’s waist. And then Kara bit down, and began to thrust at the same time, and the world was overtaken in a haze once more, but this time, a gauzy, perfect bliss. 

Kara’s teeth hot at her neck. Kara’s cock, plunging and pulsing inside her. Kara’s knot, stretching at her entrance—thanks to the swirling mate-bond pheromones around them—and the blissful burn when it began to force itself inside with the rhythm of Kara’s hips. 

“Yours.” She managed to gasp out, one final time, just before the knot popped inside, and Kara cried out into her bite, sounding wild and lost, almost like she was in pain. And then the intensity of the shared orgasm swamped over both their senses and sent a ricocheting wave of pleasure from their joined bodies outward. 

Kara grunted as she filled Lena again, hips churning gently as she released her bite, laving at the reddened spot she’d left behind, just under the omega’s jaw. When the alpha leaned close again to inspect the damage, Lena felt a surge of electricity directing her to the pulse she could see throbbing in Kara’s neck, and her teeth followed suit. 

“ _ Lena!” _ Kara called out in shock, hips jarring roughly, and her cock was equally surprised, releasing a sudden second torrent of cum onto the omega’s waiting cervix. 

Lena would have been surprised, too, but she was too busy coming, again, at the delicious ecstasy of staking her claim on the alpha she loved. Her body shuddered and wracked, and once the mark was made, she released and let Kara kiss her until there was nothing between them but gasps of air. 

Marked and mated at last, they would make love until sunrise. 

And in the crib, unnoticed to either of them on the baby monitor beside the bed, Kieran turned over in her sleep, cooing, and brushed the surface of the mobile, as she levitated contentedly, several feet above her crib. 

***   
  



End file.
